User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 14
(Late at night we see Metal in his living room under his Yu-Gi-Oh blanket laying on the couch watching the CW & A6 show) Metal: Been gone for two months wonder what I missed on my programs, god I love this show (The shows to end to see Wiki Lost playing on the screen) Metal: The hell is this? (Metal changes the channel to The Walking Wiki) Metal: Zombies are fucking overrated (Changes the channel to Wiki Gangwarfare) Metal: Nahhhh (Changes the channel to Total Drama ERB) Metal: Here we go! (We cut to the next morning and Metal is running to school) Metal: Oh boy, a day of school will feel weird. I wonder if there will be any new faces! (While Metal is running he bumps into Dusk and falls to the ground) Metal: Yo my bad Dusk: Nah it's all good bro (Metal gets up and starts walking with Dusk) Metal: I've never seen you before, what's your name stranger Dusk: I'm Dusk, what's your name Metal: I'm Metal and I'm kind of a legend around these parts Dusk: How so? Metal: Oh just saved the future and murdered ERB10, you know the usual. Dusk: Damn son (We cut to Metal walking into his homeroom when suddenly) Kari: SENPAI!!!!!! (Kari tacklehugs Metal to the ground) Kari: I missed you so much Senpai!!!! Metal: I missed you too (Kari hugs Metal extremely hard and Metals face go purple) Metal: Kari I'm gonna explode Kari: Sorry Senpai (Kari and Metal get and go to their seats. Tesla enters the room and pulls out his clipboard.) Tesla: Alright students, please welcome back Metal and MSV. Also Metal Coupe wants you in his office Metal: Yes Tesla! (Metal enters Coupes office and sees Noah) Noah: Hey Metal what's going on Metal: Ah nothing much, you? Noah: Same here, just waiting here for Coupe (Coupe walks in and sits down on his chair) Coupe: Hello boys, now do you know why I called you down here Metal & Noah: No Coupe: Well we have two new students and you're gonna show them around Metal: Sure Noah: Why not, sounds fun Coupe: Gir, Dusk come in!! (We see a young teen with a Dipper Pines plushie and the guy that Metal met with earlier) Dusk: Metal what's up man Metal: The usual and Shiz (They fistbump and Gir goes up to Noah) Gir: Can I have your autograph! Noah: Uh excuse me? Gir: You're my favorite rapper! (Gir pulls out a Magazine called Rap Battle Central and flips to a page of Noah in a cage rap battle match while holding a skull) Noah: Oh *Laughs* sure Gir I'll sign you an autograph (Gir hands him a Notepad and Pen. Noah signs his name on it and hands it to Gir) Coupe: Now that the introductions are over, off you go! (We see the four of them walking in the hallways and once second period rolls around) Metal: Well that ends our tour Noah: Now go to your classes before you're late Dusk: I have gym with Coach Ynkr Gir: I have writing 101 with Mr.Shakespeare Metal: Dusk follow me, I have Ynkr too Dusk: Kk (Metal and Dusk walk into the Gym and sits down on the bleachers. Than a beautiful girl wearing sunglasses and a black dress sits to Metal and hugs him) Lexi: Ohhh Metal It's so great to see you again~ Metal: Wait a sec, hold on. Oh Fire I missed you so much Lexi: I missed you too and It's Lexi now Metal: So what happened Lexi: Well I got a new look of course~ Metal: Well I love it, by the way where's Pixel at? Lexi: Oh his Mother didn't approve of here, so she sent him to a Military school Metal: That sucks, It's so great seeing you again Lexi Lexi: *Smiles* Oh I need to go to the restroom (Lexi walks down the bleachers and Dusk nudges Metals arm) Dusk: Metal are you blushing? Metal: Shaddup (We cut to Metal and Dusk walking to History class) Dusk: Dude we have a lot of the same classes Metal: That's badass (They enter their History class, they sit down, and see Scraw grading papers on his desk. Than a young slim man enters with a Whiskey bottle enters) Scraw: Morning Reginic Reginic: Morning Scraw Scraw: You're in charge today, since I need to grade all of these papers Reginic: Gotcha (Reginic goes to the front of the board and draws Napoleon on it) Reginic: Alright kids who is this Mind: Napoleon! Reginic: Oh my fucking god Mind! How many times have I told you to raise your fucking hand, I swear! Mind: You can't swear in school Reginic: I don't give a shit! Anyways what Nationality was Napoleon (Mind raises his hand) Reginic: Yes Mind Mind: French? Reginic: *Drinks his Whisky and smashes it on the wall* NO, he was Corsican!! Metal: Dude calm down (Reginic goes to Metals face) Reginic: Oh and who you might be? Metal: The victim to your breath that smells like Vodka Reginic: Don't be smart with me, you shrimp dick fuck nugget Metal: Bitch please (Reginic walks away) Reginic: I like you kid, I'll keep an eye on you (Metal smirks) Reginic: Now back to the lesson, what year did Napoleon die? Lexi: 1821! Reginic: Good girl Lexi Mind: Why do you only yell at me Reginic: Because I fucking hate you Mind Metal: Ahhh good to be back How was episode 14?? Awesome Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts